


hurricane party

by minisculerogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hurricane Barry, M/M, they dont flood dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisculerogers/pseuds/minisculerogers
Summary: “And what if we lose power?”“We probably will."“And if we flood?”“We won’t, Steve. I told you, we’re fine, it’s only a category one and they always exaggerate.”Besides, the first two things Tony had learned when he bought the house was to first buy flood insurance and two that the weather is never what the weatherman says, like ever.





	hurricane party

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here (sorry in advance)

A hurricane. Of course, their vacation time would be interrupted by a hurricane. It was barely even a vacation because of the convention (which ended up being cut short), but Tony had insisted that Steve go with him. He had a small house in New Orleans and Steve had never been down there, so it was a win-win situation.

Except, of course, for the hurricane coming straight for them. 

But, Tony had wanted Steve to get a ~full~ southern experience and “if we’re stuck in a hurricane, Fury can’t interrupt us.” He was all for it, a few days stuck in his quaint uptown house, just the two of them. And if the power went out then romantic candle light it was. All Steve wanted was to go back to New York, where there was no hurricane and no tornado watches or flash flood warnings and no humidity. 

“And what if we lose power?”

“We probably will.” 

“And if we flood?”

“We won’t, Steve. Stop overthinking it, we’re fine, it’s only a category one and they always exaggerate.”

Tony let out an exasperated sigh, “Look, I know that I’ve never stayed here through one, but the neighbors said we’re fine and I think it could be fun. Plus, I have a bunch of stuff planned and I just want some alone time with you.” With a wink, Tony grabbed Steve’s hand as he blushed and leaned into Tony. Steve gave a small smile, he would always fall to Tony’s pleas.

“Ok, fine, I give. What do you have planned?”

Raising his eyebrows and giving a small smirk, Tony continued, “Knew you would give in.”

\---

“Why did it have to end like that? That is just dumb, he should have ran for it or something. How dare they do this. I just cannot believe you would make me watch something so horrible.” Tony let out a big laugh. Let’s just say Steve was not very happy about the ending of Stranger Things, at all.

“Don’t laugh at me! I don’t know how you aren’t crying, this is ridiculous,” Steve huffed, crossing his arms and giving Tony a glare.

Leaning in for a hug and kiss, still shaking from laughing, “It’s okay Steve, everyone cries over fictional characters. Very normal. I swear.” Steve pushed him away, with another huff. 

“Keep huffing and puffing, mister big bad wolf. I’m going to get dinner started.” Steve definitely perked up at that. 

“We aren’t eating out tonight?” Tony was on a mission to bring Steve every single one of his favorite restaurants, as well as show him all the art the city had to offer. 

“Most places are already closed, unless you want to take a drive to the French Quarter,” Tony stated, already starting to take out everything to make dinner. Steve just nodded and took a seat at the island, watching Tony take out all the ingredients. 

Despite common belief, Tony was an amazing cook, a baker not so much, but he definitely knew his way around the kitchen. 

Tony tried to cook at least one night a week for Steve; it’s always Steve’s favorite night of the week. It’s usually an Italian recipe he picked up from his mom, or a classic recipe picked up the Jarvis’. Sometimes he would make recipes that Bruce had introduced to them or try something new from Pinterest. Tony was an avid Pinterest user, but if you tell anyone he isn’t responsible for any injuries. *cough* Clint *cough* 

Tonight, was homemade pizza. Taking out all the ingredients, Tony began to mix everything together before starting to knead the dough. 

This was the part Steve loved. He could sit for hours just looking, sketching, admiring Tony’s hands. Steve has pages and pages of sketches of every part of Tony, but the most prevalent features are definitely his hands and his eyes. The expressions Tony made with just his eyes, well, Steve could wax poetic about them. 

Tony had now set the dough on the side to rise, taking out cheese, bread, and some olive oil. Tony grew up in an Italian family and despite their misgivings, he had learned all about how to ‘properly’ serve dinner. That included cheese and bread as appetizers, a good bottle of red wine, and some nice background music, aka Frank Sinatra and some good ole jazz. They were in the city where jazz started of course. 

“Felt fancy, tonight?” Steve asked, with a small smile, taking the glass of wine from Tony as he sat down. 

“A little bit, wanted to wine and dine you while I could still hold you hostage here,” Tony laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. Steve only let out one sarcastic ‘ha’ in response. 

\---

After finishing the pizza, the couple decided to take a five minute drive down to the French Quarter to walk around anyways. Despite the definite dangers of the Quarter at nighttime, the two were Iron Man and Captain America, and Tony wanted Steve to experience every great thing the city had to offer. 

Tony had a detailed layout of everything Steve should try and do in New Orleans a week before they even left for the conference. Some of it was the really touristy things that he knew Steve would get a kick out of, a lot was places to eat, and the majority was stuff Tony had set aside to show Steve himself. This was one of those things. 

Despite Steve being the organized planner of the two, Tony took on that role whenever he showed Steve a place he had never been before. Tony’s favorite aspect of being a billionaire is the traveling and he wants Steve to get the most out of their adventures. This means making sure he only eats the best food, and has time to see every attraction there is. Cafe du Monde is a mix of the two.

“So what exactly is a beignet?” Laughed Steve, as Tony excitedly sat him down in one of the cafe chairs. 

“A big, fluffy square of doughy goodness and some powdered sugar. Goes great with milk and coffee, not so much with kids.” Tony’s eyes squinted as he smiled big, causing Steve to laugh a little more before the waitress came up to them.

“Two orders of beignets, chocolate milk, and a cafe au lait, please!” The waitress nodded as she took down the order, saying it would be coming soon as she walked away. Perks of a cafe where they only served one food was that the service was fast and there were no complications. 

“Told you to stop drinking coffee so late at night, it’s bad for you.” Steve said, with a tiny frown, causing Tony to let out a whine.

“But it’s made with chicory and I always have a craving for it when I’m here. Plus, it’s only 10:30, I can think of some things that would keep me up later than this coffee will,” Tony said with a wink, leaning back in his chair watching as Steve flushed bright red from the neck up.

“My god Tony, we’re in a public place. Why does your mind go these places?” Steve whisper-yelled, still bright red, causing Tony to laugh.

“I was talking about engineering binges, not my fault you have a dirty mind,” Tony quipped back, earning a small slap across the arm, just as the waitress came back with the food and drinks. 

Steve’s eyes widened as the plate was set down, eyeing the mound of powdered sugar sat on top. It was Tony’s turn to laugh at this as he expertly removed one of the beignets so start carefully eating, trying to avoid spilling the sugar all over himself. 

Steve, with it being his first time, went to take one bite and succeeded in having powdered sugar fall all over his shirt and blowing out of his nose while biting, causing sugar to fly everywhere. Earning a big laugh from Tony, who was enjoying watching Steve now pout in front of him.

Right as they put the tip down on the table, the rain started. It was still a small drizzle, only a sneak peak of what was supposed to be coming down the next morning. Tony thanked himself for thinking ahead and parking close to the cafe, so that the pair could easily reach their car before heading back home.

On their way back home the rain only got worse; they could tell the lightning was getting closer from the sound of the thunder. By the time they made it home, it was storming and finally looked like the hurricane everyone had been talking about. After running through the rain to make it inside, they were soaked to the bone.

Jumping into the shower and rinsing off the rain water and the day’s dirt, Tony and Steve were dead on their feet. They pulled up the covers just as a lightning strike hit very close. The lights flickered for a minute, before cutting out and causing groans from both men.

“Guess the storm is here.” Huff.

“Why did the fans have to go out with it.” Another huff.

“All I have to say is fuck Barry.”

“What if I want to fuck you instead?”

\---

And if they spent the entire length of the storm in between the sheets, only coming up for food and the bathroom; that’s no ones business but theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny little new orleans gal trying to relate her otp to her current situation  
> & sorry for the ending, im bad at those
> 
> hmu on tumblr @minisculerogers


End file.
